


Red

by Sleepyheaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asdfghjkl, Choking but not the good kind, Drowning, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love Bites, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murderers, Older Characters, Romance, Stabbing, Triggers, Violence, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyheaven/pseuds/Sleepyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red. Bright red. That was its color. Bright, but dark. It was beautiful. It was on my hands, my clothing, the floor; it was on his too. We laugh, because it was our first one. We laugh because it felt great. We laugh, because we just killed someone.</p><p> </p><p>Or-<br/>AU where Kageyama and Hinata are a couple (literally) that goes around killing people for sport. Basically, kind of like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde minus the robbing,gang members and add in more killing.<br/>[I promise it's good]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [refrigerator_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/refrigerator_senpai/gifts).



> sooooooooooooooo idk. I wrote this on a whim with a 30+ minute conversation with one of my closest friends. (hi Elbow) don't know if anyone is gonna read this but... Enjoy??? Yeah do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For refrigerator_senpai.  
> sooooooooooooooo idk. I wrote this on a whim with a 30+ minute conversation with one of my closest friends. (hi Elbow) don't know if anyone is gonna read this but... Enjoy??? Yeah do that.

Red. Bright red. That was its color. Bright, but dark. It was beautiful. It was on my hands, my clothing, the floor; it was on his too. We laugh, because it was our first one. We laugh because it felt great. We laugh, because we just killed someone.

• • •

It’s been a year give or take since we’ve left. Since our new...lifestyle started. I remember, still remember, when I first brought the topic up.  
“Love, have you ever thought what it’ll be like to kill someone?” He hummed in acknowledgment.  
“I...never thought about it. Why?”  
“Don’t know. Seems fun. Having someone’s life in your hands like that. Under your mercy.” I lean back in my chair. He’s amused, I can tell. The upward tilt of his lip tells me so.  
“To bad you can’t. It’s illegal.” I groan.  
“But why?”  
“Because it’s uncivilized. Because it’s a life.” He doesn’t look up, just flips another page of his book.  
“They’re gonna die anyways.”  
“Then do it.”  
“What?”  
“Kill someone.” He’s staring at me. Straight in the eye. I grin, because he also has a small smile on his face.  
“Okay.”

• • •

Our first one was sloppy. We know this. It was planned for weeks, maybe more than a month. It was a girl at our university. Small, frail, quiet. She was a year younger than us; a junior in college. It was easy. Getting close to her I mean. She volunteered at the library and we, were always at the library.  
“What about him?” I nodded towards a guy by the entrance.  
“No. He’s in the boxing club. It’ll be too hard.” We walk towards the book check out. Standing there was a girl; very familiar but also not at all.  
“How can I help you.” She doesn’t look up. Her voice monotone.  
“We’re checking out these books.” I reach for the books in Hinata’s hands and place them on the counter.  
Outside the library I find myself grinning.  
“She seems nice.”  
“She’s great.” Hinata took the books from my hand and started flipping through the first books.  
“Okay. Good.”

• • •

We follow her for the next few weeks. She lives away from campus; going home only after the library closes. Today’s the day, we decided. I’ve been feeling jittery since last night. Hinata doesn’t seem different, but he woke up earlier today. Today is a good day.  
I look at my watch. 8:52 P.M. Almost time.  
“Love, let’s go. It’s almost 9.” He nods, gathers his books and we head for the door. We get there before she does, which is good. And we wait in the alleyway between the two buildings. It’s one of the places without camera surveillance.  
Hinata hears her footsteps first and reaches for my arm. It happens fast. When she’s by the alleyway I grab her arm and pull her in. My hand is around her mouth as I pull her tight against me.  
“Shh. It’s okay. We’re just gonna have some fun.” She struggles against my grip. I almost lost footing when she tried to kick me but Hinata knocks her out and gags her. We bring her to the construction site for the new building. By then she still hasn’t woken up. So we wait.

• • •

When she wakes up, she attempts to scream only to realize that her mouth was gagged. She struggles with the bounds on her wrists and her feet. Her eyes are wide and scared. How fun.  
"Aww are you scared? Look Love she's scared." I turn my head to look at Hinata. He just smiles.  
"Hello little librarian. Remember us? We go to the library everyday." Her face paled as I spoke.  
"Kageyama, I think she thinks that we're gonna rape her." Hinata's voice slightly echoed in the room. I turn to her.  
"Is that what you think? That we'd rape you? No no no. We're not monsters. We would never." I say this softly, reassuring her of something will never happen. I can almost see the hope disappear from her eyes, replaced by unending fear when I take out the blade from my pocket with a gloved hand. Hinata takes it with his own gloved hand and puts the tip between the joints of her shoulder. She twists her body away, trying to get away, and the blade cuts at her arm in the process. She's on the floor, laying on her side. Her shoulders are shaking visibly.  
"Oh look at what you did. That must hurt." I grab her face and pull her body up.  
"Stay still." I say. But she doesn't. She struggles against me grasp and her tears are staining my glove. I wrap my hand around her neck and force her to the ground with a thud. A muffled sob leaves her mouth.  
"I said. Stay. Still." The grip I have on her neck tightens. Hinata crouches besides me, looking at her.  
"Can I kill her already? She's getting annoying." At that the girl is moving without purpose. Thrashing her bound limbs at me, trying to free herself.  
"Yeah. Love, you can do anything." Hinata brings the blade back to her shoulder and digs it in. His eyes turn murderous as the girl screams. But its no use, no one can hear her. Her voice can't reach anyone besides us and it's so satisfying. So, so _satisfying._

The blade was pulled out and her blood gets on the edge of my sleeve. I look at Hinata and I'm surprised. His usual neutral face is taken over by a crooked grin and deadly eyes. He brings the blade up again and the girl is shaking her head no. Her teary eyes reflected the light coming in from the windows. Her body jerks as I ground my palm into the wound on her shoulder.  
"Didn't I say don't move?" She's crying now, even more than before.  
Hinata cuts the skin on her neck, dragging it across in one swift motion. Her body twitches, an unidentifiable sound half-leaving her throat. Her mouth parts as if in a silent scream before she stops moving. The blood gushes out in mounds, getting on the front of my shirt and the side of Hinata's face.  
I release her and stand up, reaching my hand out for him. He takes it and brings himself up dropping the blade on the floor. Looking at him now, I realize how much blood is covering us. It was splattered on the side of his face as if he were a blank canvas, now a beautiful work of art. The glint in his eyes was still there and I can still see that crooked smile of his. I'm smiling too. God, he's so beautiful.  
The metallic smell of blood is still in the air, but I don't mind. He would say the same, I'm certain. Before I realize it, my arm is stretched out, a bloody hand on his cheek. The red smudges beneath my fingers. It was still warm. The red itself is disgusting. Vile even; dirty. But seeing him covered in it was dazzling. It made my head spin and heart beat faster.  


He laughs. The sound is crisp and rings in my ears. I find myself laughing too. Laughing at how beautiful he is. Laughing at what we just did. Laughing at how much I enjoyed it. How he seemed to enjoy it too. The laughter dies down and his hand, his bare hand, is resting on mine.  
"Lets go home." He says, staring at me. And we do.  


• • •

When we get home my heart is hammering in my chest. So is his, I find out when he wraps his arms around me.  
"My heart is beating really fast." He mumbles into my back.  
"Yeah. So is mine."  
"What if someone finds out? What do we do then?" His arms tighten around my torso.  
"I don't know, Love. I don't know."  


• • •

And so days passed by, which turns to weeks, which turn to months. We continued going to the library everyday as if nothing changed and when news of the dead girl was shown, I know my heart was beating faster than ever before. His heart was too, I'm certain of this. We waited, no, expected people to find out that it was us. That we did it but they never did. And when the third month passed, we knew the excitement of this sport. We understood how much adrenaline was coursing through our bodies. We felt our heart race every time for the past three months whenever we were in the library, walking past that construction site, hearing a police siren, reading the articles about that girl. We loved that feeling. Craved it even because each day we came home, there would be a stupid grin on our faces. Because we knew what we had done. Because we knew that we had survived another day of this extreme sport and it was exhilarating. 

And when that buzz passed, we found ourselves having the same conversation once again:  
"She seems nice."  
"Yeah, she's great." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA~ God, that was horrible. No I'm Buddhist. Buddha, that was horrible forgive me. For whoever is reading this, if you have critiques in ANYTHING, and I mean anything please comment or something. I barely know how to use this site. My grammar is so bad, I know. And, I'm sorry if you thought this chapter was very short, I didn't know how to make it longer. D: Thank you for reading though~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is very nice. Hint has a soft personality. The club is lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FRIEND ZHENG (I'm not gonna say her first name because security reasons. I see you little creepy shits) BECAUSE SHE HELPED ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER basically she put up with my shit, read it over, and gave me feedback. So did the person i gifted this to, but um. That's already obvious. 
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> D: I was so mad when I lost half a page of this chapter. HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN? Am I just stupid? Anyways, to clarify, in this chapter i used the word PLACEBO and when my friend was reading it over, she said it was out of context. PLEASE UNDERSTAND that in this context, I wrote PLACEBO BUTTON not PLACEBO as a word itself. A placebo button is a button that is there but does not necessarily have a function. Many elevator buttons are like that. I put that in because I'm a complicated little shit. Sue me.

By the time we graduated from Karasuno University, Hinata was already accepted to Grads school. We moved 2 states over and I got a job as a children’s volleyball instructor. I have no care for the sport, but it gets my heart racing and muscles working. That’s all I need for now.  


• • •

Looking at the time, I realize it’s almost 6:30 and Hinata is already up. He has an arm stuck through a shirt. I have established, over the past year, the fact that my favorite color is orange-red. Or more specifically when Hinata has red on. It’s amazing how well the color compliments him. How good he looks with his tousled orange hair and a piece of red clothing. So imagine how happy I am when I see the bright red shirt I got him for his birthday.  
“ ‘Morning.” I say as I sit up.  
“Good morning Kageyama.”  
“Nice shirt.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself.” He tosses a pair of jeans at me. I pick it up, inspecting it.  
“I’m not. I’m complimenting you on how good you look in that shirt. A shirt that I bought, but a shirt nonetheless. Two totally different things.” I pull the covers off and slid off the bed.  
“Idiot.” I hear him mumble.  
“Dumbass.” I answer back. I don’t see the face Hinata makes as his back is facing me, but I’m sure he has a rare smile on his face. I’m pulling up my pants as he leaves the room, going towards the kitchen I presume.  


By the time I’m in the kitchen, Hinata already has a bowl of oatmeal out for me with some fruit. He still eats cereal. It’s adorable really, watching him scoop up the colorful pieces and shove them in his mouth. Seeing him play with the last few pieces in the bowl remind me once again that I’m in love with him. In love with this beautiful person I get to call my boyfriend. When we finish eating, it’s already 7:34. Hinata has a morning class at 9 and I have to get to the school before 8:30.

• • •

At the front door of our apartment, I place his bag by the wall as he laces up his shoes. I do the same. I tap his shoulder when we stand up.  
“I put the gloves and wire in your bag already.”  
“Did you sterilize it?” He says as he goes through the bag looking for said items.  
“How could I forget? Almost got caught because you didn’t remove the stains properly.” I recall Hinata coming home frantic saying how his classmate pushed his bag off the desk, spilling the contents out on the floor. The bloody wire was staring him in the eye before he snapped out of the shock to put it away. He made a crap excuse of how he was taking an art class to make me a wire sculpture for our anniversary, cutting his hand in the process. Luckily the girl from the day before had bit a nasty wound into his hand. He was also known for being clumsy so no one questioned it.  
“Thanks…” He says, pink slightly dusting over his cheeks.  


Outside, I wait for Hinata to lock up before slipping my hand in his. I lead him to the elevator, slightly swinging our arms. I’m examining Hinata’s small hands as he presses placebo button. It’s funny how much satisfaction can be taken from just the illusion of power, the illusion that one is in charge of something that happened, or is happening. I feel his hand shift in my left one as I go through my phone in my right.  
“How long has it been?”  
“What?”  
“Since we’ve last went out and…” there’s a pause before he continues. “Played.” Oh. That’s what he’s talking about. I go through the calendar on my phone, scrolling up to see the latest red dot.  
“It’s been a month. Why?”  
“Are we going to the club today then? It’s been a while.” The club was our playground. As was the rest of the city. The club was loud, everyone was drunk, and there was a dark corner by the back of the building.  
“If you want. It’s all up to you. Haven’t you been swarmed with homework?” The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. We walk in and I press L1, lobby floor.  
“The homework is okay, just mostly reading. I can get it done.” The quiet hum from the ventilation slightly draws my attention from him. I’ve gotten more sensitive with sounds and lighting over the past year. The same could be said for Hinata.  
“If you say so, Love. We’ll go today.” Hinata hums in acknowledgement. Once the elevator door opens, we step out. This time he’s leading me towards the door. Once we’ve passed the front desk, the mailboxes, and through the glass door we’re outside. Before going our separate ways, I lean down and give Hinata a peck on the lips.  
“I’ll see you later.” He reaches up and pulls me down for another. I smile against his lips, frowning slightly when I see people looking our way disapprovingly. Prejudice assholes.  
“Okay.” He says, shoulders slightly slumped down. He must’ve seen the looks we were getting. One would think that these problems would not exist when issues such as murder and homicide are present. Heh, ironic.  
We wave to each other before heading in opposite directions.  


• • •

The club is loud. It’s so loud that my thoughts are even interrupted. Weaving through the crowd has proven to be a difficult task. With someone as short as Hinata trailing behind you, it’s hard not to get separated. I attempted to hold his hand and walk through the crowd, but more than once a drunk teen would wobble past and push one of us away from the other. Now, we’re walking around the dance floor, trying to find the guy we met half an hour ago.  
The way me met was interesting. As if it came out of movie adaptation of those books written about college life and how great it is.  
He was eccentric, that was a fact. We noticed him the moment we got into the club. He was standing on the bar’s counter, cocktail in his hand. Not a beer or a whiskey or a brandy. No, none of those. In his hand was a sparkling cocktail with the small paper umbrella behind his ear. He held the drink out like a microphone, making exaggerated motions with his arms. The bartender was urging him down but he just simply proceeded to walk on the counter, carefully stepping away from various items despite his drunken state. At one point he started splashing droplets of the cocktail on people like it was holy water. Getting closer to the bar, I see that he’s actually a little shorter than Hinata. He had a bleached strand of hair hanging in front of his eyes, while the rest of it was dark and spiked up. We’re seated now, motioning for the bartender to come over when the craziest thing happened. This guy, 5’2” and skinny, launched himself onto the dance floor in a diving motion from the top of the bar, shouting,  
“ROLLING THUNDER!” His arm was out to the side and when he almost hit the ground he turned away, ending up in a superhero landing; right hand on the floor supporting his body, left one up and out behind him, and his left leg was shot out as the right was folded at the knee. The people around him cheered and Hinata was clapping along happily.  
When the eccentric male seemed to tire of the dance floor, he started heading towards the bar, only pausing for half a second and making a beeline towards us.  
“You! It’s you! The orange!” He shouted, pointing his finger at Hinata. I bursted out laughing. It wasn’t my proudest moment, laughing when my boyfriend was possibly being insulted?  
“Or...ange?” Hinata didn’t know how to respond.  
“Yeahhhhhhhhhh! Orange. Your hair is the color of an orange. I saw you a few times here. My name is Nishinoya Yuu. Birthday’s on October 10. Oh! My zodiac sign is libra…” He continued spewing facts about himself such as his weight, height, age and blood type.  
“Nice to me you!” He stuck out his hand in front of me. When neither Hinata or I did anything he flung his arm around.  
“Hellllllllooooooooooooo? This is when you shake my hand Orange and his friend.” Not knowing how to respond, Hinata took his hand in his only to have his arm ripped from the joint. The speed in which Nishinoya was shaking his hand didn’t look natural. Hinata looked shocked too.  
“My name’s Hinata, not orange. This is Kageyama.” I could tell that he was amused. He had started grinning widely. Nishinoya opened his mouth, about to speak when he he snatched his hand and bought it to his mouth.  
“I’m about to die. Oh my shit. Am I drunk?” I raised a brow at that. He was getting even more amusing as time went on. Nishinoya pushed passed us and started heading towards the bathroom.  
“He’s...interesting.” I say this with a grin on my face. Not only because it was amusing but because my words had a double meaning that only one would know about.  
“Oh, he’s absolutely great.” 

• • •

This brings us to the present. It’s been a half hour since Nishinoya had disappeared to the bathroom. It was almost 1:30 by now and I’m a bit annoyed that we still haven’t been able to do what we set out to do. I’m not going to complain though. This would be our first male target so I’ll endure whatever it takes.  
After what felt like a good solid ten minutes of searching, I spotted Nishinoya by the exit. I nudged Hinata towards his direction and hung back until I was sure Nishinoya didn’t see me. This was like a teamwork exercise. One of us leads the target out as the other sneaks up behind him.  
Outside, I could see Hinata chatting happily with Nishinoya. With his back facing me, I was able to sneak past and to the back of the building. Hinata had lead them out the back exit, one that most didn’t even know was there. Nishinoya hadn’t seemed to notice. I quietly took out the gloves and wire from my coat pocket, wrapping the wire around both my hands a few times loosely. I backed away into the dark corner as I heard them approaching.  
“...and then he said he didn’t want to arm wrestle with me! I mean, can you believe that? What type of man backs out of a challenge. I’m so totally gonna kick Asahi’s ass next time I see him.” Nishinoya had his hands clenched in fists, waving in front of him.  
“Asahi? Is that his name?”  
“OH YEAH. You don’t know him. Right right. Asahi’s my roommate a.k.a Jesus reincarnated. He’s a big teddy bear.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind if I ever meet him. You said you lived around Central right?” Their voices were getting louder as they approached.  
“Yuuuuuupppp. You live around there too right?” Before Hinata could answer, Nishinoya interrupted again.  
“Wait……. Hinata. Why’re we in a shady corner? OH MY GOD. Did you bring me here to frickle frackle?” He held his hands in front of him, making an ‘X’. “I’m sorry Hinata, but I’m happily single right now.” Hinata laughed loudly.  
“No no. I’m dating someone right now.” Nishinoya physically relaxed, only to jump up in excitement.  
“Was it that black haired guy you were with? Wait, actually, if we’re not here to frick frack why’re we here?” Hinata grinned at this. I could see him slip his gloves on behind his back.  
“Yeah, it was him. And you’re here because fate decided you would be a perfect target.” Nishinoya didn’t seem to understand what he was talking about. Hinata responded to this by yanking the front his his shirt and shoving him towards me. Before Nishinoya could yelp out, Hinata’s hand was already covering his mouth and the wire was wrapped tightly around his neck.  
I dragged him towards the wall by the neck tightening the grip ever so slightly. Because we were at the back of a building where anyone could come, no matter how unlikely, the fact that there was a wide opening leading the public to us, brought a grin to my face.  
I had my back against the wall, Nishinoya struggling against me, and Hinata keeping him in place while covering his mouth. My back was a bit damp from the wet wall, possibly left over rain from earlier.  
There was an apparent struggle from the male, with his legs kicking and hands clawing at the metal. His face was already flushed from oxygen deprivation. By now, I’m guessing, was almost 2 and there was already people walking on the streets. This kill would have to be quick.  
I clenched the wire and forced it tighter against his skin. At this, Nishinoya’s eyes grew big. The metal dug into his neck, but was not enough to break skin. Not yet. Hinata was struggling to keep him still, with his kicking and all. At this point Nishinoya was still fighting. He reached an arm behind him, possibly directed towards me. But it was slow and had no force behind it. His face was red now and the movement in his limbs were not as strong. The metal dug into his skin even more, cutting the side of his neck. It was not deep enough to kill him, but from the looks of it, was very painful. Nishinoya attempted to struggle once more. His voice was muffled by Hinata’s hand but still came out strained and broken  
“H...ug..elp.” This came out weak and frail. At that moment I looked at Hinata. He was partially blocked by the dark mop of hair, but from what I could see, he was enjoying this. He looked up, as if sensing my gaze and held it for a moment. From that fleet distraction Nishinoya twisted his head to the side and tried crying out.  
“Help. As….Asahi. Hel…” The rest of his words were cut off by Hinata’s hand. The sounds of honking cars in the background didn’t help his case either. His grip on Nishinoya’s face was hard and brutal. How funny. How funny it is that this man, this eccentric man, would call out to someone that wasn’t even within a five-mile radius. How amusing the human brain worked. That though he knew there was nothing this ‘Asahi’ could do, he stilled called out. If fate or destiny was real, it would not surprise me if he became one of our playthings too.  
With one last twist of his body, Nishinoya stopped moving. The arm that was raised dropped down and his kicking legs stilled. Tentatively, Hinata removed his grip on Nishinoya’s body. I unwrapped the wire from his neck, carefully removing the sections pressed into his open skin. His body crumpled onto the floor. Hinata crouched down and checked if he was breathing.  
“Asahi, huh?” I said this more to myself than directed towards Hinata.  
“Yeah. Asahi. Wonder if we’d have the pleasure of meeting him in the future.” That crooked grin was still present on his face. It amazed me how alike our thoughts were. But what left me breathless was the flashes of light coming from the street, gently resting on his face. This was different from the other times. Not the fact that we just killed a male, our first male target. No, not that at all. It was the way the light has hit his eyes each time showing me how wide and blown out they were. It was different from the first time, or the one after that. There was no blood on him; it was all on me. But the wild expression he has on right now, the predatory eyes made me feel a new sense of excitement. I cannot even bring myself to touch him because right now, he is something that no one can touch. He is like a forbidden fruit, or a rare animal that no one could tame. His gaze traps me, hold me in place. And this is the only time it happens. I am realizing now, that each time we come out and play, I see a new side of my love. Something different. And I do not doubt that it’s the same for him, seeing me each and every time.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not a murderer searching on the interwebs if a wire can kill someone; biography of a murder fan fiction writer. :D  
> If any of you have critiques or ways that I can improve my writing, please comment below. Until next time~  
> (PS- for the two people that actually read this (hello there. You have weird taste in literature), chapter 3 might not be updated on schedule because I'm going somewhere. Might not bring my laptop...so...yeah. :D)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY. THIS IS LITERALLY UPDATED 3 WEEKS AFTER CHAPTER 2 AND *hides* IM SOWWY. I HAD NO MOTIVATION. OMG LOL WHO AM I TALKING TO. HI IMAGINARY READERS. LOL HI. ITS ME. THE CREATOR. ENJOY THE HECK OUT OF THIS KAY?

I’ve begun to realize that my life is pretty normal. Typical even. I have a job as a volleyball instructor, a healthy relationship, a nice flat, and a good social life. There’s nothing major setting me apart from the rest of the world besides the occasional sports day. My life is normal, heartwarming and uneventful. Which is why I’m currently on the phone with Tsukishima.  


“What? Tomorrow? Kageyama, I understand that you think you’re a high and mighty ruler with Hinata tailing around you all the time but isn’t this a bit too sudden?”  
“It’s not sudden. I’ve come to realize that my life is boring and I am not a king. Stop calling me that. That was one time and I was drunk.” Tsukishima ‘tsked’ from the other side of the phone. He’s probably not happy with me right now.  
“Took you long enough. I’ll tell Yamaguchi when he comes home.” He hung up before I could say anything else.  


The apartment is quiet. Unsettlingly quiet. I’m used to having Hinata bouncing around from room to room, chatting my ear off. Today, I am alone. The place I worked at closed for the day, and Hinata was taking an exam. It’s been awhile since I got the place to myself and I really wasn’t used to it. The bed was unkempt with the comforter crumpled in a corner. The mail was still sitting in a pile on the table, and not in its usual ‘junk’ ‘bills’ ‘others’ piles. The dishes from this morning was still in the sink; oatmeal bits probably hardened now. It was in these moments that I’ve realized how much Hinata does in such little time. It was now that I realized without Hinata my life would be so much more empty. Though he is only away for one day, I felt bored and unnecessary. With nothing to do I started cleaning the house. I wished Hinata was with me right now.  


• • •

The shuffling by the front door told me Hinata was home. I scrambled out of my awkward laying position on the couch to greet him, only to realize what I was doing. No, what was I doing? I was literally about to run to him as if he’s been away for years when in reality it’s been a little bit over half the day. God, what am I doing?  
I ran a hand down my shirt, smoothing it out and softly cleared my throat. I walk a few steps and I see the wild orange hair that I love.  
“Kageyama, can you bring this in for me?” He says when he first looks up. He’s holding a white plastic bag, and from it, an enticing smell of food wafts out.  
“Thought you might be hungry since you can’t really cook.” The bag is in my hand now and I’m staring at it because I realize it’s from my favorite takeout place, 30 minutes away from our flat. “Something wrong Kageyama?”  
“Uh….no. No, nothing. Everything is absolutely perfect.” I managed to stutter out despite my momentary blank. I walk towards the kitchen with Hinata trailing behind.  
“What’d you do today?”  
“Nothing really.” I take the containers out of the bag, placing them on the counter. I feel Hinata wrap his arms around me. There’s a pause before he answers.  
“You’re not cheating on me are you?” There’s a playful tone in his voice so I know he’s not serious, but I still felt a tug on my heart. The box in my hand was placed softly on the surface as I took a deep breathe.  
“Kageyama..?” There’s a slight quiver in his voice. I pry his arms off my body, turn around and placed my hands firmly on his shoulders. He was tense, as if protecting himself from a punch.  
“I would never do that to you, Shouyou.” I leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “Never.” His arms are now around my neck pulling me into a deeper kiss. His shoulder were more relaxed now, but still tense.  
“Good.” He had began to smile. “You better not betray me, or I will kill you with these bare hands.” His words got more confident one after the other. And as if for extra measure, his hand reached up, tangled itself in my hair and jerked my head to the side. He pressed open mouthed kisses on the of my neck, making me pull him closer to me. I could melt into him, into his warmth, and into his beauty.  
“And if I betray you, take your hands and suffocate me. Kill me, because I am yours only Tobio, as you are mine.” I lift his small frame up and place him on the counter. I spread his legs and take a step forwards, arms on either sides of his body. Trapping him between myself and the table. I kiss down his neck, grazing my teeth over the flesh before biting the area between his neck and shoulder. He lets out a sound from the back of his throat.  
“That’s right. I will kill you if you betray me. Because you are mine and mine alone.” I licked the bitten area, bringing an arm around his waist and pressing him closer against me.  
“Isn’t that right Shouyou?”  
“Yes Tobio.”  
“Say my name again.” His hand is back in my hair, dragging my head back in level with his. He kisses me with a ferocity that will only belong to him. A type of wild that is messy but careful. Lustful but tender. With his teeth slightly tugging on my lip, he pulls back a bit. Just enough that our lips aren’t touching anymore, but close enough that I could feel his uneven breathe. What he says next is but a murmur. A whisper, as if it was a secret being shared to only us. Like he was saying something forbidden, sinful, tainting.  
“Tobio.”  


• • •

I still don’t understand why we pick the same cafe to go to every single time. The same one since the beginning of highschool. What I do understand, is Tsukishima’s weird sense of sentiment, but for a respectable man like him, why would he subjugate himself into being seen at a hangout hotspot for teenage couples? Why would he make me bare the embarrassment that is to walk into this cafe, ignore the weird looks from teens wondering why I, a obviously respectable man is walking into a space full of people years younger than me. 10 years younger than me. It was almost insulting really, as I stood awkwardly by the entrance waiting for Hinata to come in. He was much more oblivious to these things. No, he simply just didn’t care.  


When Hinata comes in, he takes my hand and drags me to the back of the store to where I see the giraffe that is known as Tsukishima. We sit down and Tsukishima immediately says something.  
“Well look at you Kageyama, no shame I see.” He’s smirking, and I have no clue as in why until I follow his gaze to Hinata shoulder where the faint indents of my teeth marks were visible accompanied by some red bruisings. From the corner of my eye, I see Hinata flush in the slightest, quickly tugging his collar up.  
“Yeah and?” He let a whistle out as he continued to smirk. God, why am I acquainted with him.  
“So, how you guys been? We haven’t hung out for a month I think.” I have now just realized that Yamaguchi was with us.  
“It’s been okay. Exams are a drag though. Kageyama over here, has been getting for free time than me.” Hinata says as he jabs my ribs with his finger.  
“Ohohoho. Not doing anything scandalous without your princess by your side now are you?” I roll my eyes at him.  
“No. I would never. Unlike someone at this table.”  
“Hey, wasn’t my fault I didn’t know we were dating. She never made it official. Course it wouldn’t’ve meant anything.”  
“You’re a bad man, Tsukishima.”  
“No, I’m mischievous. One might even describe me as a devil in sheep's clothing.” He smirks as if he has the world figured out.  
“You’re disgusting. How does Yamaguchi even put up with you?” I glance over at Hinata, only to see him happily chatting along with Yamaguchi.  
“It’s been awhile since we went out and just talked, hasn’t it?” I say this looking down at the menu in my hands. I held my hand out for the waiter.  
“Yeah, it really has. You seem happier than last time.” I look once at Tsukishima, and then back at the waiter approaching our table.  
“Hello, what would you like to order?” The waiter took out a pen and notepad, ready for our orders.  
“I’ll have a strawberry milkshake.” Hinata is peering over my shoulder and points to the cake section. “And a double chocolate fudge cake. Two forks please and thank you.”  
“I’ll have a coffee. Black.” Tsukishima nudged Yamaguchi for him to order.  
“Oh. I’ll have a mango smoothie. Thank you.” He flashed a shy smile.  
“Okay, one strawberry milkshake, black coffee, mango smoothie, double chocolate fudge cake. I’ll be out with your orders in a bit.” He scribbled one last thing in his notepad and walked away. I turn back to Tsukishima and continue our conversation as if nothing interrupted us.  
“Last time we met was a year ago. You didn’t have enough time with all your business trips Mr. Important.” He hums in response.  
“You know what I mean. You just seem a little bit different. Moving in with Hinata really did change you.”  
“Oh, shut up.” That’s all I can say because there is no lie in that. Moving in with Hinata really had made me happier.  


• • •

We left the cafe early, as Tsukishima had gotten an urgent call from work and had to leave. I have Hinata’s hand in mine swinging back and forth slightly as we walked. The sidewalk was empty, leaving me free to bend down to kiss Hinata on the top of his head. He smelt like the sun. Warm, comforting. Home. We walk slowly, not a word was said.

As we turn the corner I see the flower shop that just recently opened. Utopia Blossoms, the sign shows in large flourished letters.  
“Wait here.” I say, placing a kiss on Hinata’s cheek.  
“Why? You’re going to buy me some flowers?” His voice is light, teasing me as if we were some cheesy main characters of a cliche love story.  
“Maybe.”  
“Wait. Seriously?” His arm are pushing me back by the shoulders, eyes staring at my face as if he were genuinely surprised. No, he is genuinely surprised. I’ve never bought him flowers before. Not in the years that I’ve known him. At times like these, I hate myself a little for not showering him with the love and affection he deserves.  
“Yeah.” I cup his face in my hands; the tips of my fingers gently push away the hair covering his eyes. “Seriously.”  
“Okay.” He whispers. I smile, kissing his forehead before heading into the shop.  


Walking in, I had a strong determination to find the perfect flowers to give Hinata. One that would describe him perfectly. The shop is what you expect a typical flower shop to be. Bright, colorful, and little room to walk. So imagine my surprise when I’m almost knocked over by a small girl carrying a sunflower pot. Sunflowers.  
“Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. I’m so sorry dear customer. I didn’t mean to. It’s just that this is so tall, and I couldn’t see. I’m so sorry. Are you hurt?” The pot is now on the ground my her foot as she brushes off imaginary dirt from my clothing. Looking at her now, I can almost feel my heart quicken, and then calm down again. She looks just like her. The first girl Hinata and I had killed. Petite, blonde, short. But her eyes are the most different. They were a warm brown color and seemed to have a sea of emotion behind them. That first girl had blue eyes. Piercing blue eyes that had only lit up when she was bleeding on the floor.  
“Yeah, no I’m fine…” I look at her nametag. “Yachi Hitoka. Hey, Yachi can you wrap some sunflowers up for me? My boyfriend’s waiting outside.”  
“OH. Yes, yes, Right, flowers.” She seemed to say. I wasn’t paying much attention to what she was saying.  
When the sunflowers were pressed into my hand, I was still staring at her. It was almost eerie how much she resembled the girl.  
“Sir? Are you alright? You zoned out a bit.” I cleared my throat in hopes that my face didn’t give away what I had been thinking about.  
“Yeah. Sorry. How much?” She smiled brightly at me before typing into the register.  
“That’ll be $31.99. Will you be paying with cash or card?”  
“Cash. Here.” I placed the bouquet on the counter before fishing out my wallet. I handed her the money and she printed out a receipt.  
“Thank you for shopping at Utopia Blossoms and may you have a day filled with utopia.” She looked embarrassed, saying the much practiced line but still wore a big smile on her face.  
“You too.” I gathered the receipt, put it in my pocket and carried the sunflowers out the door.  


The sound of the bell ringing when I opened and closed the door behind me drew Hinata’s attention away from the wild flowers by the sidewalk. He looked at the flowers for a bit before speaking.  
“Sunflowers. That’s an unusual choice of flowers. I expected you to get me roses.” He reached out both hands for the bouquet. He hugged the flowers with one arm, and brought the other one up to gently tap at the petals.  
“Because you are my sun. Without you, I cannot live and everything will be dark.” I take a step forward. His head snaps up and his mouth opens and closes a few times. His eyes are blown wide and a blush is already crawling from his cheeks to his ears.  
“Really?” He manages to squeak out. I circle my arms around his small frame.  
“Really. I love you wholeheartedly, and it physically hurts when you’re away from me. I love that you’re able to pull out so many different sides of me. I love how you always think of me above yourself. I love--” Before I could finished, Hinata frees an arm out from between us and grabs me by the back of the neck. He misses my mouth by an inch but he quickly recovered and pressed his lips against mine. I bring a hand up to cup his face and my fingertips touched something wet. Pulling back slightly I ask,  
“Hinata are you crying?”  
“Shut up dumbass Kageyama, and kiss me.” The kiss was messy; there were tears streaming down his face, most of his kisses didn’t land right and he had to constantly take a breath as he was now hiccupping from crying. But I understood what he was saying. I love you. So I respond with the same messy kissing. I kissed his cheek, his nose, his eyes, his mouth and catch his tears with my fingers.  
“I l-love you too, Tobio.” The hiccuping still hasn’t stopped and I would be lying to myself if I said it wasn’t cute.  
“I know. God, _I know._ ” I kiss his forehead one last time before crushing him in a hug, my head tilted down so all I saw was orange hair. His face was pressed up against my chest and one arm was clinging to the back of my shirt.  
“You’re crushing the flowers.” He says after a while. I let out a dry laugh.  
“Sorry. I’ll go buy you some more.”  
“No. I like these.” I could feel the vibration of each of his words.  
“Okay.” And we stand there, in eachother’s arms, a bouquet of crushed sunflowers, and a warmth in our hearts that stayed there.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So........ I just wanna apologize to the people that actually do read and follow this piece. I had this really bad block (as my good friends that proofread would know) and couldn't think of anything to write. This chapter was actually suppose to be longer but I just wanted to put something out there to say 'hey, I'm not discontinuing this. Still alive here~' School started as many of you guys know and I'm super busy but I'll try to write more on the weekends and get this story going.

There are a few sounds in the world that make me appreciate the little things in life. Crackling fire as small wood pieces break off. The hissing sound when a soda bottle is opened. The pop of the champagne cork. The click and roll of a marble on a wooden floor. When the bacon in the pan sizzles. Knives being sharpened. The gushing of blood. The satisfying thud of a limp body falling to the floor. The soft sighs Hinata makes late at night. And the light snores I hear first thing in the morning.  
I press a light kiss to his temple before slipping out of bed. Turning the faucet on in the bathroom I run a hand through my hair. I washed my face, wet my toothbrush and applied toothpaste. I leaned against the doorframe facing Hinata as I brushed my teeth. Half of the covers were thrown off the bed by now showcasing his arms and right leg. With the toothbrush hanging out of the corner of my mouth, I walked over the window and pulled the blinds up.  
My eyes travel back to Hinata at the sound of his body shifting. He was now sprawled across the bed on his side, both his hands clenched into tiny fists by his face. He looked ethereal with his mouth slightly parted and eyelashes dusting his cheeks. Light was softly casted over his face and neck.  
His pale skin was almost transparent that for a moment I thought I could see the blood flowing through his veins. Reaching a hand out I lightly dusted my fingertips over the side of his neck. My hand twitched once before I hastily pulled my arm away. There was an itch to wrap my hand around something alive and watch it perish. I clenched and unclenched my fist a few times before grabbing my toothbrush and headed towards the bathroom. I should change the flowers in the living room. 

“Kageyama, are we going over to Yachi’s to get more flowers?” By this time, Hinata had woken up and was hugging his pillow to his chest everywhere he went.  
“Yeah. The roses are starting to wilt. I think we should get some dahlias this time.”  
“Mm’kay.” His response was slightly muffled as he buried his face into the pillow.  
“It’s a bit boring nowadays isn't it?” I pulled back a wooden chair at the dining table for Hinata.  
“Hm?” He sat down, tucking the pillow below the tabletop and on his lap.  
“I mean… It's been months now. Longer than we’ve ever gone.” I pull out two mugs, a heat sensitive black one that Hinata insisted on buying since it changed from solid black to a picture of cartoon penguins in a snow ball fight and my white mug with the words “coffee all day everyday” plated in dark typewriter font. Hinata raised both arms above his head, stretching the visibly tense muscles. The collar of my shirt had been stretched and pulled, way to loose for Hinata’s small frame as it slipped down his right shoulder. My eyes land on his exposed patch of skin. My hand twitches.  
“So?”  
“So? That's all you're gonna say?” The coffee was brewing behind me as I opened a jar of honey. Scooping it up in a spoon, I mix it in with Hinata’s drink.  
“What do you expect me to say? There's no one good. No one great.” I watched as the honey dissolved into the tea.  
“Yachi’s great.” His head whipped around the same time the coffee machine beeped.  
“Tobio.” I poured the coffee in my mug, placed the carafe back in its slot, and brought both mugs to the table.  
“Shouyou. It's been months. Months. Not one month. Not two months. Not three months. It's been five months since we did anything.”  
“And you decide Yachi is the best fit?” Hinata completely disregards the cup in front of him.  
“Tell me you didn't freak out when you first saw her. Tell me she doesn't remind you.” His eyes shot side to side, anywhere but at mine. I didn’t miss how his eyes lingered on his wallet where I know he keeps the pocketknife from our first.  
“I...it doesn't matter. You decided this without me.”  
“I'm deciding it with you right now.” I take a sip of my coffee.  
“No you're not. This was decided the moment you saw her. There is no way you just thought of it now. After we’ve already started getting close to her. You decided nothing about this with me.” He stands abruptly. The chair is pushed back and the pillow is on the floor. The collar of the shirt slides down even further when he brings a hand down to the table. It shakes and there's droplets of tea by his fingertips.  
“Love--”  
“Don't ‘love’ me. Was anything from that day even about us? You went in to get some goddamn flowers and you come back with a new target in mind without telling me?! You come back with an arm full of sunflowers and tell me that you’ve thought of me the whole time? That’s a lie isn't it? You thought of her that stupid college girl and how you would love to wring your fingers around her neck until she suffocated.” Hinata was huffing. His cheeks were glowing red, there was a crease between his brows. I open my mouth once only to close it.  
“I knew it, you selfish bastard.” Hinata’s firm palm goes limp atop the wooden surface. His voice is soft and defeated. His eyes downcasted.  
“All you care about is your stupid kills.”  
I reach a hand across the table and touch his hand.  
“Tell me you hadn’t thought about it. Tell me you hadn’t felt the urge to reach across the counter and crush the life out of her. Because if you haven’t I’ll drop it. But as long as there is a strand of that urge, that feeling, you will never be friends with her.” My grip on his hand tightened.  
“Do not lie to me, Shouyou.”  
“I...I have.”  
“Then we’re on the same page on this?”  
“Right. Yeah. Yes, of course.”  
• • •  
Hinata doesn’t go to the flower shop for the next few weeks. Not even when the lilies wilted, the petals of the roses fell, or when the dahlia’s have dried and crinkled. He ignored the vases of flowers like a plague. 

“Um...sorry if I’m being rude but is Hinata sick...or something?” Yachi was wrapping white and yellow daisies in plastic.  
“No, he’s just really busy with school stuff. He got an internship a while back so that’s been filling his schedule.” I fish for a few 10s out of my wallet, place them in Yachi’s hand and wait for the change.  
“I see. I guess I’m just so used to seeing the both of you here together.” She wore a smile on her face as if she was thinking about something pleasant.  
“Oh that reminds me, are you the only worker here or…? Not to be rude but everytime we come to pick up flowers you’re always the one at the counter.”  
“We take turns. Since we just recently opened, there aren’t a sufficient amount of people working here.” One of her hands drummed across the counter as the other typed on the register. After she was done, she handed me the bundle with a smile.  
“All done.”  
“Yeah thanks Yachi, uh, is there a bathroom here?”  
“In the back. I’ll hold these for you.” She places the flowers gently on the counter.

Walking to the back of the store I spot the different security cameras at each corner. Those are gonna be a problem. I walk into the bathroom and pull out my phone.  
You’re gonna need to steal some chloroform from your school again.  
Read.  
The speech bubble pops up for a few seconds before disappearing altogether. I let out a deep breathe before pocketing my phone and flush the empty toilet for good measure.  
I smile at Yachi when she lifts her head to look at me.  
“I’ll see you next time Kageyama.”  
“Yeah...next time.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh. Im sorry. Actually. School has been a pain among other things, and even thought not a lot of ppl would care I would just really apologize for not posting. This piece isn't even that far into the plot and direction I want it to, and the momentary hiatus that happened was very unexpected. I just felt like I should giver a formal apology since no one probably remembers the plot anymore (lol author-chan wtf?) and yeah. IM SOWWWWWY.

“Hinata, where are you?” My phone is by my ear and I’m pacing the living room. Hinata was suppose to be back hours ago.  
“Nowhere. Just studying.”  
“It’s 10 right now. Your classes all end at 5, dinner was 2 hours ago, where are you?”  
“I’m studying, Kageyama. I’ll be back home in a bit just go to sleep without me.” There was an edge to his voice that I couldn’t put my finger on.  
“Love, I thought we agreed we were going to talk about Yachi–”  
“Go to sleep Kageyama.”  
I stared at the bright screen, showing his contact photo. It was from around a year ago when I took him on a trip to see elephant seals. He had been so excited and kept jumping in the car seat. His hair was tousled even more than usual and the cheese sign he threw up covered part of his face but he was so pretty and bright and...it reminded me of warm, dry sand. Sand that gets between your toes and covers the side of your feet. Sand that stay in your shoes, and pants, and dry out your skin. Sand that continues to remind you of that one day at the beach.  
My hand hovers over the call button once again, doubting that he would pick up. I decided that texting him would be much easier.  
Hinata, I don’t know where you are but I’m worried. Please come home.  
Sent.  
Delivered.  
Read 10:32.  
I huff out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.  
• • •  
I was dipping in and out of sleep when Hinata came back home. Upon hearing the click of the front door and the shuffle of his shoes I bolted up and rushed towards him.  
“Hinata.” I didn’t mean for me voice to come out as winded and desperate as it did. He made a pained face, but I can’t be certain as it was gone almost as soon as it came.  
“Hey… why aren’t you in bed?” He didn’t look at me once.  
“Hinata.”  
“Yes?” It was odd really. He wasn’t doing anything out of the norm. He came home, greeted me and everything was normal. But I felt so detached from him all I could say was his name for if I said one thing out of line, maybe he would snap and leave me.  
“You’re home.”  
“Well obviously. I’m going to bed now, so if you’re staying here close the light later.” He swiftly walks past me without touching me. And it’s the weirdest feeling watching his back as he walks away and I feel a chill go up my spine. It’s weird because he’s doing absolutely nothing wrong, but there is a wall and I want nothing more than to break it down. To punch, claw, and destroy it until my hands are red and raw and I can reach out and touch his sweet skin. But I say nothing to him and can only watch as he walks into the bedroom, closing the door as if saying I don’t want you here because my Hinata never closes the door on me. My pretty sunshine leaves it open for me in reassurance that yes I love you and please come here. 

I went out that day and didn’t come back until morning.  
• • •  
Hinata’s been going out more frequently these past few days, and each time he comes home with a single new flower. Yachi.  
I was awake when he started getting dressed carefully, quietly. I kept still, eyes closed until I was certain he was out of earshot. I immediately followed after him. I’m completely certain he’s been meeting up with Yachi. As for why, I have no clue but I’m going to find out today. 

Hinata was laughing. My hand paused on the handle of the see through door. He was laughing with his teeth showing and eyes forming small crescents. I could almost hear his laughter through the door and it tempted me to push open the door but deep inside, I knew once i stepped into that flower shop he would stop laughing. Maybe it’s because he likes Yachi, and we’re going to kill her. Maybe some part of Yachi reminds him of himself. She reminds me of him too. Clumsy, bright, and her hair was like the sunshine.  
But everything else reminded me of that little college girl and even looking at her for an extensive period of time makes me itch. Her frame small and delicate, almost telling me to just snap her in half. Her overwhelming scent of flowers that continued to remind me that she was there, existing.  
I stood there a bit longer, taking a step back so Hinata wouldn’t see me. I must’ve looked crazy, following my lover and simply watching him laugh. It’s been almost a week since I heard him laugh out loud. Whether it was from him watching infomercials on tv, reading a badly written webtoon, or just laughing at my morning bedhead. I reached a hand up to my head, touching that section of hair that curled up every morning. I needed to get rid of yachi before this itch continued.  
• • •  
Hinata was back before dinner. I didn’t know what to say, and even if I did, i doubt I would’ve known how to say it. My throat felt clogged every time I looked at him. I see how different he looked now compared to when his laughter just swallowed me whole. There was almost a droopy look to his eyes, as if he was tired from just me being there. I open my mouth once, but the unmistakable feeling of water rushing into my lungs make me pause and close it.  
“Kageyama.” My head snaps up but he’s not looking my way.  
“I’ll do it.”  
“Do what?” I hate the way he looks. As if i were holding a gun to his head, threatening his life, his body pulses at the question. My voice sounds rugged and desperate.  
“Yachi. I’ll do it.” He stares at me with absolute defiance, telling me he doesn’t want to but he will because he has too. Her name came out softly, as if she would hear him if he didn’t.  
But he agreed. He said yes. There’s a giddy sensation in my stomach that rises up to my chest and I’m having trouble keeping my face neutral.  
“Really?” I can’t help the way I sound. A little winded as if I just stepped off a rollercoaster. He lets out a puff of air.  
“Well. Don’t look too happy.” He pushes past me and goes into our bedroom. The door’s closed behind him.  
My heart’s thumping in my chest. This feeling. I haven’t done anything, nothing has happened yet it feels like the first time. It feels like I just ran a marathon and won. My left hand twitches once but my right hand it out of control. It sweeps down my face, resting over my mouth, covering the smile. It goes back up to my hair and down my neck. My neck. My neck is thicker than those who I’ve wrapped my fingers around. I wonder what she’ll feel like under my fingers. Soft? Warm? I hope she’s warm.  
I hope she’s everything I imagined and so much more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back? Kind of? There's just something about jet lag that gives me mucho inspiration. (I'm really really really sorry for abandoning this work for more than 3 months. You can yell at me.)

The hair on her nape was damp from the constant forcing of her head under water and back out again. My grip on her shoulder tightens as she struggles, flailing her arms in different directions.   
Not moving my eyes from Yachi, I direct my voice towards Hinata. 

“I don't understand why she’s struggling so much. There’s absolutely no way she’s getting away.” I shoved her head down harsher after one of her hand come up behind her and grab at my chest.   
Hinata stays silent behind me. 

Under my grip, Yachi pushes herself from the floor of the ditch, both hands supporting her. 

“You little-” I use my left arm to hold her head in a deadlock and the right gripping her hair. She lets out a gasp as I yank her from the water, coughs exploding in her chest. 

“Please stop moving so much Yachi. I don't want to hurt you that much. You're just making it worse for yourself.” 

The deadlock on her neck is released and I plunge her head underwater again. 

“Do you know why she keeps struggling? It's so weird. Every time, they always struggle.” I turn my head towards Hinata. 

Pulling her back up by her hair, I rest my chin on her shoulder, cheek slightly wet from the water dripping off her hair.

“It's really no use, you know? Trying to escape. I've wanted to have my fun with you for a really long time.” I eye the water and spit she coughs up, dribbling down her chin. The neck of her shirt is wet. 

 

This does on for a few more minutes. Me, sticking Yachi’s head down the ditch and then pulling her back out when she stops struggling. 

The back of her head is now resting on one of my shoulders and my hand is wrapped around her jaw. The exhaustion she feels is apparent. Chest heaving, involuntary coughs here and there, both arms gripping weakly at mine. Her eyes are downcast, as if she had given up. 

Just as I was about to move Yachi, Hinata grips my free shoulder. I turn and look at him. 

There it is. Those fiery eyes that I love. I stare at them for a moment fascinated at how they captivate me each time, before he takes Yachi by the arm, dragging her further into the ditch.

He’s about knee deep in the water now, her body slightly limp in him. He holds her weight up with both arms under her armpits, head hanging with water visibly drilling down her hair. 

“I said I would do it. That I would kill her with you. But I did not say, that I would watch you torture her like some plaything.” There's an edge to his voice that doesn't tell me if he’s crying or if his jaw is clenched in seer anger. 

My eyes dart from his back to Yachi and then back at him. A feeling erupts in my chest that extends out to the downcasting of my eyes and the slight tremor in my hand. 

I look up again to see Hinata press his forehead to her temple, mouthing a few words quietly before dropping her body underwater. My eyes widen at the spectacle. Both his arms holding Yachi firm, one of her arms makes an appearance above water and flings itself at Hinata’s face. He falters a little before pulling her body out, taking hold of both her arms behind her back and then forcing her head under. 

A violent sob rips out of his throat. The sound rings in my ears. His back is facing me but even far away I can see the slight shaking of his shoulders and the hard heaving of his chest. 

I watch in silence, the slight sloshing of water and sniffles barely registering. The majority of Hinata’s clothing are wet, the ends of his hair damp. Yachi’s body had stopped struggling, but the grip pushing her down never softened. 

It was when Hinata turned around, hand clutching the back of Yachi’s collar dragging her with him, did my focus come back to me. 

He looked beautifully wrecked like this. Diabolical. A contradiction personified. I loved everything about it. 

From his tensed jaw, to the tears still flowing down his cheeks. The wet hair obscuring part of his eyes. Hiccup that sounds out quietly. The slightly floating body dragged along behind him. There was a bit of blood on his bottom lip, as if he bit it so hard it broke skin. 

God, how much I wanted to kiss them. 

Taste the metal against my tongue and watch him squirm at the slight sting. 

“-talk to me.” Through my mesmiration I had only caught. The last of his sentence. 

“Sorry, I didn't catch that.” 

Yachi’s body is on dry land now: unmoving. He works quickly, shifting the weight next to him, and tying it to her. Before standing up to pull her back in, he turns to me. 

“I said,” he takes Yachi’s body in his arms almost gently, struggling with the newly attached weight. 

“Do not talk to me.” 

He walks away.  
It was at this moment when I recognized the feeling churning in my gut.   
Guilt.   
I felt guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo myyyy. Let's disregard how I didn't update in sooooooo long.   
> What do you guys thinks going to happen to Kagehina????? Hmmmmm???

**Author's Note:**

> TADA~ God, that was horrible. No I'm Buddhist. Buddha, that was horrible forgive me. For whoever is reading this, if you have critiques in ANYTHING, and I mean anything please comment or something. I barely know how to use this site. My grammar is so bad, I know. And, I'm sorry if you thought this chapter was very short, I didn't know how to make it longer. D: Thank you for reading though~  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated~ Have a nice day and don't kill anyone no matter how much you want to. seriously, don't do it.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr 


End file.
